


out to graze

by g4t1t0



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aggression, Bad boys with crushes i guess, Dark Kurusu Akira, Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g4t1t0/pseuds/g4t1t0
Summary: When the tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife





	out to graze

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old i feel like i wrote in august of last year but i reread it and its ok and whatever its just a drabble anyways heres some dark akira i love it  
> Bt i guess im gonna upload some old stuff until i can finish something real and substantial :/  
> Anyways we are NOT betaing and we are posting WITHOUT previewing !!!

The request is a lofty one, considering how composed the younger is most the time. To shuck inhibitions and behave as your true self- it shouldn't be that difficult, but Akechi knows well that it is. He contemplates this as he sits in silence, waiting for a response from Akira.

Quietly, the young thief rises to his feet and leisurely walks to his work desk, littered with bobby pins and scraps of metal. He slides his blazer off and hangs it on the back of the chair, making sure it stays unwrinkled. While Akechi has come to expect no less than long stretches of silence while his teammate calculates his actions, this particular stretch seems to fester. Perhaps the question was too forward, or maybe he had been misreading Akira this whole time, picking up hints where there weren't any. Akechi's face begins to heat up as he speculates the possibilities, keeping his eyes glued to only other boy in the room.

It would be easy to run, to laugh it off or ignore it, but Akechi's resolve remains strong, stubborn, as he lets his pride speak for him.

"Well, Joker? I believe I asked you a question." His voice remains steady despite the growing doubt in his gut.

That seems to do the trick though, as Akira breaks free of his trance and turns to Akechi. From across the room, he stares the young detective down with tired, dull eyes- a decision had obviously been made.

Akira saunters towards Akechi, taking his time in each calculated movement, taking note of every place Akechi's eyes fall on his body. 

If Akira can't hear the drumming resonating from Akechi's throat, it is a blessing. It isn't fear, is it? Excitement? Suspense? He must reek of it.

With the distance between the two nearly vanished, it becomes astonishingly clear what position either are in.

Akechi is out to graze, lounging in a predator's territory. That was what he wanted, right? To be laid out to feast for his predator, to be consumed greedily and lustfully by his eyes and mouth.

And that look is unmistakable, like that of a lioness surveying her next prey- cunning, desperation, hunger.

He wonders if he could possibly sate the relentless hunger of someone like the ringleader of the Phantom Thieves.

The thought gives way and Akechi opens his mouth, but before he can persist, Akira brings his foot up, slams it down on the sofa next to Akechi and leans in. 

This close, it's hard to ignore small effects- the forming shadows under his eyes, the dark fan of his eyelashes, a subsiding swell and bruise from a recent battle- and Akechi aches. He aches and wants and waits.

The thief reaches a tender hand out, gently rests it across his elder's chest before slipping his hand up into a loose grip. Not life threatening, but present. Akira licks his lips and smiles before he speaks, and Akechi feels himself tremble.

"I can show you everything you want, Akechi-san," he tightens his grip in emphasis, "but I want you to beg."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @h3rm4n0 or @st4rw4r2


End file.
